The Raven
by rosesallhavetheirthorns
Summary: "Poor Suzy, why is everything so hard for you?" At sixteen, Suzy's life only seems to be getting harder and harder. After her father passes away unexpectedly, what's left of her family seems to be falling apart and her emotions are getting harder to control. Naturally Sam will do anything to help her through it, but as life gets more complicated, will their love be enough to help?


**Note: Hey everyone! So I'm not really sure if anyone out there is going to read this, but I watched this movie for the first time this past weekend and absolutely fell in love with it. I can't believe there's only one story in this category! Anyway, if you** _ **are**_ **reading this, I hope you enjoy!**

 _June 12, 1969. Summer's End. 12:23 AM._

Suzy Bishop felt absolutely numb. More so than usual that is. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt it _this_ strongly before. It was making her restless and uneasy as she lied in bed, staring up at the ceiling. When she heard the all too familiar sound of tires bumping along the grass and dirt, she let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and her heart sped up a little. _About time_ , she thought to herself. Before long, she heard a shuffling sound, making its way closer and closer before a tall, lanky figure climbed through her window, his pale face illuminated in the moonlight.

"You're late," was all she said, not taking her eyes away from the ceiling. He sighed in response and brushed his wavy black hair out of his eyes, making his way over to her bed.

"I had to wait for Sharp to fall asleep...it took longer than usual," he replied, sitting on the edge of the bed. He leaned down and kissed her forehead absentmindedly. She inhaled sharply and sat up quickly, causing him to jump a little.

"Sam, I haven't cried," she said matter-of-factly. He blinked back at her for a moment, confused by the sudden declaration, before a look of realization crossed his face.

"You're probably just in shock," he said slowly. She sighed and put her head in her hands. She could feel the anger starting to course within her...and that was not a good thing.

"I'm not in shock! I know what happened!" she snapped at him. He didn't draw away like most people did when they thought she was going to have an outburst. Instead he reached out and brushed a strand of red hair away from her face, letting his hand linger.

"I know you know what happened. I'm just saying maybe it hasn't fully caught up to you yet," he replied calmly. She didn't say anything, suddenly talking about it didn't seem as though it would help.

"Just...come here," she mumbled, pulling him further onto the bed and lying back down. He followed suit and collected her up in his arms. As she rested her head on his chest she shut her eyes and marveled at the fact that he was still here. After four years, of growing up and insane outbursts and family bullshit...he was still here.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly, as he brushed his fingertips up and down her arm.

"You," she replied truthfully.

"What about me?" he asked. She looked up into his warm brown eyes and felt the smallest ghost of a smile play at her lips- he was the only person that could do that to her.

"That I can't believe you're still around," she murmured. He didn't smile or say anything, just leaned in and kissed her gently as a response.

"You're my wife, where else would I go?" he asked, lightening the mood a little. As they'd gotten older, the fact that they'd decided to get married at age twelve had become somewhat of a joke between the two of them. They still took it seriously and felt as though they were married...but they knew better than to think the marriage ceremony they'd had performed by Skotak's cousin Ben was anywhere near legitimate.

They held each other in silence for a few minutes before either of them spoke up again.

"My mom's with Sharp isn't she? That's why it took longer for him to go to bed?" Suzy asked, although she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

"Yeah...yeah she's with him," Sam replied, pulling her tighter as if he thought she'd get up and go confront them right then and there.

"I can't fucking believe her," Suzy chuckled humorlessly. He opened his mouth to respond but shut it as soon as she kept going. "It's been three days. Three days since my dad...and she's out _fucking_ Captain Sharp? That's really nice!" she exclaimed, her voice growing louder and louder with each word.

"I know," Sam said soothingly. Suzy felt a knot form in her throat and suddenly the numbness was gone and replaced with...too much. Way too much of everything.

"I found him...did I tell you that?" she asked quietly. Sam frowned and sat up, looking at her more concerned than before.

"No...you didn't," he said. She nodded and sat up as well, her blue eyes now shining with tears.

"He wasn't answering when my mom called him for dinner, so she asked me to go get him and when I walked into his office he was just...l-l-lying there on the floor," she gasped out, the emotion finally hitting her like a ton of bricks. She wasn't sure why...hell if you'd asked her a week ago she would have been completely indifferent towards her father. But now that he was gone, she didn't feel indifferent anymore. She didn't know what she felt.

"God, Suzy...I- I didn't know," he said in a voice barely above a whisper. She just nodded and rubbed at her eyes, hating the tears that were coming out of them. He pulled her into a tight embrace and she gave up trying to stop crying. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder, letting the tears fall freely. The familiar smell of him comforted her a little; He always smelled faintly of firewood and aftershave that probably belonged to Sharp.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked quietly, still holding onto her and smoothing down the back of her hair.

"I don't know..." she admitted. She sniffled and pulled away, composing herself and wiping the last of her tears away. "I don't even know why I'm crying," she said, trying to sound nonchalant. By the looks of it, Sam didn't believe her tone for a second. He was looking at her with so much concern and care in his eyes that she didn't know whether she wanted to punch him or kiss him.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," she stated, then lied down and stared up at the ceiling again. She could feel his eyes on her but didn't dare look at him or she'd probably end up crying again. She expected him to argue but instead he just laid down beside her and pulled her back into his arms again.

"It's okay. I understand," he said quietly.

"I might want to tomorrow...after the funeral," she said slowly.

"We'll talk about it whenever you feel like it," he replied. She turned to face him and rested her forehead against his. She opened her mouth to talk again but he silenced her with a soft, lingering kiss.

"We should get some sleep," he whispered. She nodded and he pulled the covers up over them.

"Goodnight Wife."

"Goodnight Sam."

 **Note: I'm planning on turning this into a full length story, we'll see what happens. Sorry this was so short! If it ends up turning into a story I will definitely make the chapters longer. Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought, I loveeee reviews! :)**


End file.
